creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Angeline
When first I met my Angeline I found her features fair Her stunning jewelry polished clean Her vibrant gown a forest green Her wavy scarlet hair I thought I'd fallen at first sight Full-fledged in love with her She sat alone in dead of night Her skin aglow in candle light Her coat of fox's fur Her shawl, a Winter's air defense Her jewels, she wore with pride So obvious her opulence Reflective of the radiance That shone through from inside She bore a novel in her hand Sir Arthur Conan Doyle A sharper mind it did demand A twisted plot to comprehend And, with enough wit, spoil A brain so keen and form so fine Raw brilliance, through and through But solitude did undermine I knew that I must make her mine And nothing less would do So I approached and braved to ask If we could set a date In equal wealth we both would bask And look beyond our outward masks To see if we relate At first she claimed that she would not For she was, then, engaged She showed to me the ring he bought But as she was alone, I though Her fears could be assuaged I asked of her a single chance One night so she could see I claimed, though met through happenstance I'd ravish her with such romance That she would fall for me She gave a little chuckle, turned And looked me up and down She caught my eye, and quickly learned A blazing passion in me burned A fire she couldn't drown So she relented to my whim And asked me when and where A restaurant on city rim A place to prove me more than him Where we would be a pair At eight PM, we said we'd meet Our date on Friday night And with that, she reclaimed her seat Her hair pulled back and dressings neat And I strode out of sight But as I passed the garden gate I worried for that day That she'd not show, or I'd be late That I'd miss out on something great Or throw my prize away Then came the night I'd come to dread The night we'd meet again And she'd arrived, as she had said But this time bore a dress of red And larger gems than then The waiter sat us at a booth And I locked eyes with her But while she found this course uncouth I searched those sapphire pools for truth To see what would occur The lady caught on to my game But rather than obscene She found it fun, and did the same And when I gave away my name She answered, "Angeline." From that point forth, we talked so free It seemed her mind had changed And in due course, I came to see His bride, she hadn't chose to be Her marriage was arranged I looked into her eyes again And found a pleading gaze And in an instant, I knew when I told her, "Meet me in the glen, "the heart of hedge-cut maze." That she would go at my behest To see what I would say And so she folowed my request And on one knee, I did suggest That with me, she'd away My statement left her mouth agape And barely could she stand For with my promise of escape I let my coat around her drape And ring slip on her hand A golden band of perfect size A crystal set within And with that, I would claim my prize Look deep into her azure eyes And kiss in lustful sin We pooled our wealth, and with our sum We set a date to wed Before too long the day had come Our day of love and scattered crumb When our I do's were said She asked that I would take her far And so we did depart I took my favorite open car And we drove long 'neath shining star 'Till one home caught her heart The home we chose, though market rife Sat in the countryside For near a year, my newfound wife Transformed that house to suit our life Up to the day she died Her sickness came on like a storm As we both slept one eve I'd made us dinner, rich and warm My cooking had become the norm To help my stress relieve But as we slept, I heard a cough From her side of the bed She thought that she could sleep it off But soon her health would hit its trough And Angeline was dead Her doctors said, that evening My lady caught the flu In just two days, that scourge would bring Her death, and there was not a thing That anyone could do That's what the doctors said, at least 'Fore she was laid to grave But no. In truth, she was deceased And dessicated by disease From poison that I gave Distilled from average castor beans A mastered task of mine And all those months, I had the means To take the life of Angeline And grant a boon to mine She did not take long to expire The fruits of heinous crime And though her wealth I did desire Within the meantime, I'd admired Her beauty one last time This toxin no one could detect And with her body cold To me, her death they can't connect My final prize I could collect I claimed her jewels and gold There was a single shiny thing That I could not retrieve They buried her with golden ring But I had many more to bring My next mark would recieve When first I met my sweet Colleen I saw another tool A naive girl of seventeen The princess of a wealthy queen The next girl I would fool Category:Poetry Category:TheWizardOfTheWoods